


Fallan las palabras

by Luleecebs



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex esta enamorado, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, John tambien, Kinda, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Modern Era, No Smut, Party, fiesta en la casa de Lafayette, los amo, pero son idiotas los dos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luleecebs/pseuds/Luleecebs
Summary: Lafayette invita a sus amigos a la campiña francesa para ayudarlo a organizar una importante fiesta para los líderes mundiales. Alexander pone todo de si para ayudarlo y así hacer nuevos contactos políticos. John toma este tiempo como unas vacaciones de sus problemas.Pero los planes de ambos se ven arruinados por estos sentimientos que todavía no logran comprender.





	Fallan las palabras

**Author's Note:**

> Una excusa barata para escribir Fluff Lams!!   
> Dedicado a mi novia, Petri! Le escribí este fic como regalo para su viaje a Misiones.

La estancia de campo de los Lafayette era inmensa, casi imposible de recorrer en un día. El terreno llegaba hasta allá donde se perdía el horizonte de la campiña francesa en el Loira y el casco de estancia era un chateau igual de impresionantemente enorme. La familia Lafayette era descendiente de los guerreros que pelearon junto a Juana de Arco y se dice que por manos de alguno de sus antepasados pasó incluso la corona de espinas de Jesucristo, no era de sorprender que fueran propietarios de ésta y otras tantas estancias similares.

En el chateau vivían los empleados que se encargaban de mantener todo en perfectas condiciones y los encargados e historiadores del parque que cada tanto, si los Lafayette consentían, recibían visitas de turistas ávidos de conocer la historia de una de las familias más populares de la historia de Francia, América y el mundo.

A Gilbert du Motier Lafayette esto lo tenía sin el más mínimo cuidado. Rara vez pasaba tiempo en Francia y la manutención de los campos quedaba en manos de sus padres y algunos de sus primos. Si de él dependiera – y algún día así sería- la mayoría de las propiedades las convertiría en museos.

\- Ya no hay comodidades al vivir en un chateau. Quizás las hubo en el siglo XVIII, pero no ahora. –le comentó a sus amigos mientras los guardias abrían el portón de entrada. Aún después de cruzarlo quedaban tres kilómetros antes de llegar al casco.

Ya habían pasado unos dos días desde que llegaron. Hamilton, Laurens y Mulligan ya habían escogido sus habitaciones de entre la docena que estaba disponible. Lafayette tenía, por supuesto, su cuarto fijo. Alexander escogió la que más luz matinal permitiera pasar por las ventanas, así el sol lo obligaría a levantarse al alba y aprovechar mejor el día. También era, de las habitaciones para invitados, la que mejor vista tenía al lago artificial principal. Mulligan y Laurens también eligieron habitaciones en el ala este, el primero tan cerca de las escaleras que daban a los salones sociales como fuera posible y el último escogió la habitación al lado de la de Hamilton. Para la hora de la siesta ninguno estaba en ellas.

John se había recostado sobre el pasto al sol, justo al lado del lago bordeado de flores prolijamente plantadas. Había allí algunos bancos y mesas con parasoles que antaño habían servido para que las damas nobles socializaran en la merienda, pero Laurens prefería el pasto recién cortado. Dormitaba a penas, con un brazo cruzado por encima de su cara para que el sol no molestara sus ojos. A su lado estaba su block de dibujo y algunos lápices. No había dibujado nada aún.

\- Lafayette está insufrible.

La voz no lo sobresalto en absoluto, por el contrario, algo le decía que Alex aparecería en cualquier momento. Quizás sintió sus pasos en la tierra.

\- La fiesta lo tiene agobiado, la suelen organizar sus padres, no él. –dijo John sin sacar el brazo de su cara, pero exhibiendo una sonrisa.

Alexander se sentó a su lado.

Había un pensamiento que lo aquejaba desde hacía ya tiempo. Como un punto caliente en el pecho que no lo dejaba descansar del todo. Sentía en su garganta como se embotellaban las palabras que quería decir, y al final no decía ninguna. Alexander Hamilton, sin palabras. Sonaba como un chiste.

Allí estaba John Laurens, tirado sobre el pasto, iluminado por el sol, sonriendo, pensando seguramente en que podría dibujar una vez que terminara de descansar la merecida siesta. Y Alexander Hamilton no podía estar más enamorado.

Algunos meses atrás comenzaron los cuatro amigos a planear el viaje, y cuando comenzó a verse más como una realidad y menos como una idea, Hamilton se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería de Francia sin haber confesado su amor. “Tendré tiempo para pensar lo que diré, podría incluso ensayarlo”, se decía. Y llegado el momento, cada vez que buscaba a John, los discursos y párrafos y frases se disolvían y se quedaba mudo. Solo con el valor suficiente como para dar charla trivial.

Suspiró, dejó que el aire de la campiña entrara en sus pulmones y le refrescara la mente. No tenía por qué ser hoy. Tampoco mañana. Francia era un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro. Podía decírselo de nuevo en Estados Unidos… o podía no decírselo nunca y ya.

 

John se sentía solo. Solo de la peor manera, porque no era un problema de distancias, ni de ausencias. No había consuelo, entonces tampoco se detenía demasiado en buscarlo. Prefería usar ese tiempo que Lafayette les regaló en el chateau como unas vacaciones de sus problemas. Conocía a Alexander. Era el mejor de sus amigos al final del día. Estaría toda la semana que duraría la estadía pendiente de participar tanto como fuera posible de la organización de la fiesta. Era su vocación el servicio… y cuanto más público el servicio, mejor. A la pequeña gala de los Lafayette iría casi todo el panorama político francés, y Alexander sabe lo importante de tener conexiones.

Hasta ahora su plan había resultado un desastre. Alex estaba pendiente de ayudar, sí. Pero tampoco se alejaba de su lado por mucho tiempo. En una situación normal esto no le hubiese molestado a John, hubiese estado incluso agradecido de cada minuto que pasaran juntos. Sin embargo Hamilton estaba extraño como nunca lo había visto. Algo le pasaba, no hablaba, estaba nervioso, ansioso. Y Laurens estaba molesto. ¿Qué era eso que tanto le aquejaba y por qué no podía compartirlo con él? ¿Por qué ya no confiaba? Mil y un teorías pasaban por su cabeza, cada una más terrible que la anterior. ¿Y su semblante? Sonriente, como siempre. Había dos cosas que ni todo el enojo, la incertidumbre y la soledad iban a cambiar: él siempre estaría allí para apoyar a Hamilton, y jamás dejaría de amarlo.

 

\- John… -susurró Alexander. Estaba sentado abrazando sus rodillas apoyando el mentón sobre ellas. Miraba el lago.

Laurens bajó el brazo. La luz lo encandiló un poco al principio, se apoyó sobre sus codos para ver a Alex más de frente. Le sonrió.

Hamilton apenas podía mirarlo de frente, la luz del sol sobre las pecas que le salpicaban el rostro, los ojos dorados oscurecidos apenas por la sombra. No podía terminar de contar la cantidad de veces que se imaginó a si mismo pasando sus manos por esos rizos castaños. De nuevo, esa sensación de intenso calor en el pecho quemaba molesta, exigía toda la atención. Alexander quería ignorarla.

\- Me preguntaba si habías estado dibujando algo. –mintió.

\- No me siento inspirado, la verdad. Pero no pierdo las esperanzas. Quizás llegue cuando menos lo espere. –Laurens señaló su block con la cabeza. Sabía que Hamilton no quería preguntarle eso. No era que no hubiera mostrado interés anteriormente por sus dibujos, era lo críptica que sonaba su voz.

\- Oh, en ese caso puedo dejarte solo si quieres.

Alexander no esperó respuesta y comenzó a ponerse de pie. Laurens lo tomó por la mano sin levantarse antes de que se alejara demasiado de su alcance.

\- No voy a dibujar ahora de todas maneras. Puedes quedarte.

\- Estoy seguro de que Lafayette necesita mi ayuda.

Laurens lo soltó y muy por lo bajo dijo:

\- No creo.

Ahí iba de nuevo. Aparecía para no decir nada y luego irse. John estaba cansado, demasiado cansado. El pelo largo y negro de Alexander se movía en dirección sur mientras caminaba hacia el castillo. Vendrían vientos fríos, probablemente en unos días ya habría bajado un par de grados la temperatura, pero ese día con el sol en su zenit hacía calor. Hamilton se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos bien cerca del pecho. Se alejaba de Laurens y la quemazón se iba, dejándolo helado.

 

Los siguientes tres días fueron un caos. Los empleados iban y venían con decoración y muebles. Los cocineros no paraban de preparar cuanto fuera necesario para que todo fuese rápidamente cocinado, pero sin perder la frescura. Hercules y Alexander ayudaban en todo lo que podían y Lafayette agradecía, pero parecía que el tiempo se encogía más y más.

John aparecía cada tanto, sobre todo en las horas de comida. Ni bien su plato se vaciaba, se disculpaba con los comensales y se retiraba sin decir a donde. Se llevaba con sigo sólo el block de hojas de dibujo y un lápiz.

A medida que se acercaba la fiesta había menos y menos en lo que Alexander pudiera ayudar. Los últimos detalles estaban en manos de Lafayette, quien estaba visiblemente más estresado que nunca. No pudiendo distraerse con la compañía de su anfitrión, Hamilton comenzó a pasar tiempo en su habitación. Se sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana con una lapicera y hojas esperando poder escribir algo. Al principio quería escribir una carta para Laurens, una donde confesarle todo. Cómo esperaba cada mañana afuera del laboratorio de la universidad a que saliera, para repetir siempre la misma excusa de que se había levantado demasiado temprano por costumbre y que solo estaba de pasada. Confesarle que no había nadie más en este mundo que lo entendiera como él cuando empezaba a hablar rápido y sin pensar. Decirle el suplicio diario que vivía cada vez que se le acercaba y sentía como su cuerpo lo traicionaba, lo quemaba por dentro y lo boicoteaba. Poder contarle en detalle cada sueño en el que él era el protagonista, sin falta, cada noche.

La lapicera corría dejando tinta a su paso, frenética. La punta de los dedos de Alexander blancos por la fuerza con la que la apretaban. No podía parar, necesitaba sacarlo todo, desenmarañar el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta y transformarlo en letras, en algún símbolo o idioma que John Laurens pudiera comprender para así librarse de todas las ganas que llevaba dentro y que no llegaban a ningún lado. No se detuvo hasta que por la ventana lo vio pasar camino al lago, donde ya era costumbre encontrarlo durmiendo.

Hamilton se quedó mirando. No podían ser más de trescientos metros desde la ventana hasta John en línea recta… ¿por qué sentía que eran kilómetros? Lo vio sacar su block y sentarse junto a unas flores, se notaba que estaba dibujando algo. Hamilton sonrió, al menos John había recuperado la inspiración. Se imaginó las manos pecosas manchadas de grafito, plateadas. Laurens nunca empezaba a dibujar por la esquina superior izquierda para evitar ensuciarse. Laurens siempre empezaba por lo que más le llamara la atención, sea lo que fuera.

 

El aire sí estaba frío esa tarde. John se vistió con un cuello de tortuga y partió hacia el mismo lugar donde había hablado con Alexander la última vez. Tomó el block y empezó a dibujar.

No tenía nada en mente. No había llegado ninguna inspiración mágica ni una imagen a su mente que quisiera transformar en el papel. En realidad, sí. Alexander. Pero no quería dibujarlo a él. No quería admitir que se sabía de memoria cada facción, cada imperfección, cada vello. No quería abrir el block en una hoja que no estuviera en blanco para no tener que enfrentarse a los ojos negros de Alexander mirándolo fijo desde el grafito. ¿Para qué lo había dibujado tantas veces? ¿Qué sentido tenía entrenar sus manos para que aprendieran su figura de memoria? Laurens lo sabía. Cada vez que terminaba un retrato, pasaba la punta del lápiz una y otra vez sobre las líneas que ya había hecho, hasta que el grafito se gastaba, hasta que en el papel se hacían surcos.  Sabía que eso era lo más parecido a acariciarlo que estaría. A cada contorno que trazaba podía imaginar sus propias manos sobre la piel de Hamilton.

Sin darse cuenta, perdido en el pensamiento, su inconsciente trazó rulos y líneas, curvas y rectas, casi sin levantar el lápiz que, afilado al principio, ahora tenía la punta roma. Cerró el block y lo dejó a su lado. Debía descansar de verdad. Mañana llegaría el verdadero caos.

 

Lafayette jamás había estado tan elegante. Y eso era mucho decir. Su traje azul naval de tres piezas hecho a la medida parecía bañado de estrellas cuando la luz daba en el ángulo justo iluminando los hilos plateados entretejidos en la tela. La camisa abotonada hasta arriba pero sin corbata, con un prendedor de perla en cada ala del cuello y a juego con los gemelos de las mangas. Realmente estaba a otro nivel…

Hercules había optado por un traje tradicional color bordó, con seda negra en los acentos. Lo había hecho el mismo y le quedaba perfecto. Ni siquiera con su gran espalda y sus anchos brazos se formaba una sola arruga o tensión.

El saco de ante verde inglés de Hamilton era también llamativo y poco convencional, pero nunca como el de Lafayette. La camisa blanca y la corbata marrón resaltaban el verde al mismo tiempo que llevaba la mirada directo al rostro. Los pantalones eran simples, porque más hubiese sido demasiado. Contrario a su estilo casual, Hamilton había decidido dejarse el cabello suelto aunque bien peinado.

Los tres hombres pululaban por la fiesta entre los invitados. Lafayette estrechando manos con todos, dando cordiales bienvenidas tanto en inglés como en francés. Hercules entablaba conversación formal pero siempre alegre con la gente que se acercaba a la barra que habían mandado a instalar, nadie se retiraba sin haber tenido una buena risa. Y Hamilton miraba expectante entre las caras de los políticos e influyentes. Reconocía a varios, ofrecía sus saludos y el deseo de una buena velada, pero no se quedaba hablando con ninguno.

\- ¿Vas a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer contactos? –le preguntó Lafayette cuando encontró tiempo para librarse de los invitados.

\- Lo siento, Laf, estoy distraído esta noche. Preferiría despejarme antes de causar una mala impresión –contestó con pesadez en su voz. Una pregunta quedó colgando de sus labios. “¿Has visto a John?”. Lafayette ya se había alejado.

En el bolsillo de su pantalón estaba doblada prolijamente la carta que había escrito junto a la ventana el día anterior. Quizás no podía hablarle a Laurens, pero no tenía que hacerlo, las letras podían hacerlo por él. Esperaba encontrarlo al comenzar la fiesta, pero no estaba ahí. Y el chateau era muy grande.

 

En cada salón la música era diferente: cuerdas, piano, viento; pensadas con maravillosa precisión para que en cada cuarto se escuchara una melodía, pero al salir a los balcones se escuchara una sola sinfonía completa. John estaba ahí, en el balcón principal, con una copa de champán en la mano que todavía no se había resuelto a beber. La mano presionada fuerte sobre su corazón, justo a la altura del bolsillo para reloj de su chaleco de vestir. Guardaba en ese pequeño espacio el dibujo que sus dedos se encapricharon en terminar junto al lago. Quería estar solo, alejado un momento del trío antes de incorporarse a la fiesta. Quería poner su mejor cara, su sonrisa más cálida, aparecer triunfal y festivo como él sabía que podía. Suspiró, miró el líquido burbujeante de la copa y de un trago lo acabó antes de que se pusiera más tibio. Estaba listo. Si después de una cuantas copas como esa se elevaba la situación, enfrentaría a Hamilton, le diría lo solo que se había sentido cuando, sin previo aviso, decidió dejar de confiar en él. Le preguntaría que hizo mal, le diría que haría lo posible por mejorar, pero que por favor no lo dejara fuera de su vida y con tanta incertidumbre. Un último soplo de viento sur sobre su rostro y entró en la multitud.

 

La noche fue, antes que un encuentro de personalidades de importancia, un carnaval de desencuentro. El maldito chateau era demasiado grande, había demasiada gente y había demasiada prisa. Los pedazos de papel que cada uno llevaba encima parecían comenzar a prenderse fuego en sus bolsillos, y mientras más invitados arribaban, más ruido y confusión también decían presentes. La conversación, la música, las risas y el chocar de copas y platos. En los oídos de Laurens eran una cacofonía maldita. Alexander no paraba de encontrarse con gente que ansiaba conocerlo, ansiaban estrechar la mano con el protegido de George Washington, preguntarle como lo había logrado y cuál era su secreto. Ya no distinguía cada rostro, solo sabía que ninguno de ellos era John.

Un grupo de mujeres hablaba entre ellas tan bajo como les permitía el bullicio. Comentaban sobre los presentes, en especial los hombres, y reían. Tanta mala suerte tuvo Hamilton de pasar frente a ellas. Una lo tomó del brazo, y por la obligación de la etiqueta, tuvo que acceder a presentarse y entablar una conversación trivial con ellas.

John entró al salón donde sonaba un cuarteto de cuerdas ahogado tras la plática incesante. Ya había pasado por ese lugar unas tres veces, pero esta fue la primera en que vio a Alexander a lo lejos. Pidiendo permiso e intentando esquivar cuerpos fue acercándose. Hasta que la conversación se hizo entendible. Desearía no haber escuchado nada.

Ahí estaba Alexander Hamilton, llenando de elogios y cumplidos no a una, ni a dos, sino tres damas al mismo tiempo. Riendo, dejándose tomar por el brazo de quien tuviera la suerte de estar más cerca de él. Laurens no tomó ofensa. Al final del día, ¿qué sentido tenía? A Alexander le gustaban las mujeres, eso era claro. Probablemente por eso había dejado de estar cómodo en su compañía, tal vez se había dado cuenta y no quería estar al lado de un homosexual como él. Estaba bien, tiene el derecho. Incluso se sintió aliviado. La incertidumbre ya no estaba. Eso era bueno. Necesitaba un poco de aire, mejor si era junto al lago.

 

Hamilton ya no sabía cómo quitárselas de encima sin ser rudo. Ellas buscaban elogios y él se los daba con la esperanza de que quedaran satisfechas y lo dejaran libre. Intentaba introducir una despedida cordial, pero siempre lo tapaban con risas. Cada vez que podía levantaba la mirada hacia la multitud, hasta que vio lo inconfundible: Los rizos castaño anaranjado de Laurens alejándose hacia el parque. No lo perdería de nuevo.

No había tiempo que perder, si se alejaba más lo perdería en el mar de gente. Soltó con suavidad pero velozmente sus brazos del agarre de las señoritas y corrió tras John.

La persecución lo llevó hasta el borde del lago. John Laurens estada de pie junto a las flores que de noche estaban cerraban sus capullos. Llevaba algo en sus manos.

\- John, te busqué toda la noche, tengo algo que decirte. –dijo Alexander empujando una palabra sobre la otra. Los hombros de John temblaban. -¿John?

\- Disculpa, es que necesitaba aire.

Cuando Laurens volteó, allí estaba su sonrisa. Cálida en contraste con el aire frío del norte, sus mejillas apenas rosadas y con las manos sosteniendo con recelo un papel muy cerca de su corazón. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y rojos.

\- ¿John, qué ocurre? –la voz de Alexander salió casi como sin sonido. Sus manos corrieron a tomar sus brazos.

\- Está bien, Alex. Lamento si hice algo que te molestara.-John no aguantó mucho antes de que su voz se volviera a quebrar y las lágrimas se derramaran como gotas de lluvia sobre su cara.

\- John, no. Jamás. Tu no… yo lo lamento. Me he estado portando como un tonto, no podía estar cerca de ti sin sentir esto… este hueco… esta…- las palabras de nuevo se atoraban justo en la puerta de su boca. Las lágrimas dejaron de fluir un instante. Laurens no entendía que ocurría.

\- ¿Ésta qué?

\- He intentado decírtelo, te juro que lo intenté, pero cuando estoy contigo es como…-Alexander se frustraba más y su voz se empañaba con un llanto que no quería salir.- Tengo esto.- De su bolsillo sacó la carta.- No necesitas leerla ahora… solo... quiero que la tengas.

Laurens no podía recibir la carta, llevaba aun en sus manos el dibujo. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, con sus mejillas enrojecidas, cambió de las manos de Alexander aquella carta por la suya. Este lo miró asombrado, incluso un poco incrédulo.

Ambos desdoblaron el papel al mismo tiempo, y se quedaron mirando…

En las manos de John Laurens, trazado con lapicera azul, un nudo indescifrable sin ningún sentido. Ni una letra a la vista. Solo garabatos que podrían haber sido el intento de un infante de escribir en cursiva. Lleno. Una hoja completa de ellos.

Alexander Hamilton tenía en frente una hoja de dibujo, sin ningún dibujo. Solo círculos y óvalos sin patrón. Líneas continuas que no formaban contornos ni dintornos. El mismo lápiz había dejado marcas de distintos grosores y presión, pero nada más. Un abstractismo que Alex no podía comprender.

No se miraron por un tiempo, cada uno veía el desastre que el otro le había entregado, intentando adivinar. El silencio que compartían se rompió cuando Laurens comenzó a reír. Primero despacio e imperceptible, luego se tentaba más y más. Hamilton no podía creerlo, allí estaba la risa que tantas noches había soñado, que le bendecía el día. El también rio. Ambos lo hicieron hasta que cada molécula de oxígeno en su cuerpo se hubo renovado. Sin incertidumbres, sin ansiedades. Frescos.

\- Pensé que eras un buen escritor –le dijo John, molestándolo.

\- Tan bueno como tu dibujando –ya no había palabras trabadas, el nudo se había ido.

Durante ese instante, en la campiña francesa, con la música y la fiesta en el ambiente. John Laurens y Alexander Hamilton se miraron a los ojos por primera vez en semanas. El azabache se encontró con la miel, y la luz del cielo nocturno rebotando en el lago ponía el brillo necesario en las pupilas.

\- John, eres mi mejor amigo en esta vida. Quisiera, si estuviera en mi poder, no con palabras sino con acciones, convencerte de que te amo.

Hay cosas que no corresponde contestar con palabras, ni en una carta, ni en un dibujo.

Laurens llevo su mano a la mejilla de Alexander, ya sin grafito y papel de por medio, y la acarició con suavidad. Y apenas inclinándose hacia adelante, dejó que sus labios rozaran los suyos. Se permitió sentir cada aspecto de ellos, su suavidad, su sabor, su ternura. Soltó la carta llena de garabatos y se la llevó el viento, ambas manos ahora perdidas en el cabello suelto del amor de su vida.

Hamilton se dejó besar. Todo el calor en su cuerpo se concentró en esos labios que lo besaban sin temor Cada sueño hecho realidad, cada inseguridad desvanecida. Dejó ir aquella maraña de grafito y envolvió con sus brazos a John para sentirlo cerca, tan cerca como le fuera posible.

No quedaba espacio para nadie más en el mundo que para ellos dos.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer! Se agradecen tambien cualquier comentario y sus kudos.
> 
> Sigan apoyando el fan fiction en español!!!


End file.
